Moments
by DiamondsNtheskY
Summary: These are moments between JJ and Emily as their relationship flourishes... No Will, No Henry... Post Emily's departure to London...


**A/N This is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend on our anniversary… **

**Coffee and Tea**

It began shortly after Emily had returned from London. The little notes started out as a friendly means of brightening Jennifer's day. The two women had stayed in constant contact after Emily abruptly left the BAU for a position overseas. They had fallen back into the habit of playing online scrabble, the Garcia hacked edition, which allowed them to have infinite use of any letter. Essentially it became less of a game and more of a means of creative communication. As time went on the duration of their games got longer and longer, and it became clear that neither of them wanted to be the one to ever say goodnight. Even with the time difference they would push the boundaries of sleep, and push the boundaries of their flirtation, until one night Jennifer played a combination of three words that would shoot straight into Emily's heart. Please. Come. Home…. and Emily did.

No one questioned Emily's return to the team. Morgan and Garcia joked that they knew she couldn't stay away, Hotch and Rossi merely gave her a very 'this is where you belong' tone, and Reid muttered something about the average times a day Jennifer would look at Emily's abandoned desk and the likely increase of smiles and work productivity now that she has returned. That very Reid like welcome was exactly what kicked off this whole thing. Emily had made it her mission to bring a smile to her now melancholy friend, and seeing how they had spent the better part of two years only communicating with written words she devised a plan. Each morning the brunette profiler would arrive a couple of minutes before the blonde and would place a coffee on her desk with a note in a tiny envelope beneath it. Sometimes the notes would say something stupid, just to make her laugh. Other times they would say something inspirational or flattering. Almost every time they would be sealed with a playful little sock monkey sticker. She had got it out of a very drunk Garcia that Agent Jareau had a secret love of the silly stuffed creatures.

After three weeks of coffee smiles Jennifer began to return the favor. Each morning, when Emily went to grab a teabag out of her drawer, her locked desk drawer, there would be a note from the blonde beauty sitting inside the assorted box. Jennifer's notes tended to lean towards slogans and poems that reminded her of the brunette. But sometimes they were pure unbridled ridiculous Jennifer isms. And it is one of those Jennifer isms that have the ever cool Emily Prentiss blushing like a tomato in the thankfully empty bullpen. You see, Emily's return had led to a new development in the women's relationship… friendship had turned into more, and as the notes grew bolder, and the flirtatious looks lingered longer, soon the two women found themselves in a more than friends scenario. A scenario that had took a very satisfying and very physical turn for the first time the night before. What had started as an impromptu movie night, ended with a naked and sweaty blonde and brunette agent on the floor wrapped up in a blanket that in big red letters said "Keep Calm and Snuggle"

So this morning Emily swaggered into the bullpen with a big grin and some pleasant soreness. She sat the coffee down on the blonde agent's desk with a note containing lyrics to a song that reminded her of the blues eyed beauty. She then unlocks and opens her drawer to retrieve a bag of tea and a note that the blonde had left…. and now she thanks every god there is that no one is around. Blushing profusely she reads it again… _"Them lips and that ass are mm mm mmm ;) You drive me crazy and make my brain go numb. Repeat tonight?"_ Emily stuffs the note in her pocket and tries to compose herself as the sounds of people entering the bullpen lulls here out of her stupor. She turns to head towards the kitchenette, thinking that perhaps cool water would serve her better than tea right now, and comes face to face with a grinning Jennifer Jareau. It then occurs to Emily that JJ usually leaves work after her and places a note in her drawer then so she can retrieve it in the morning. Guess movie night wasn't so impromptu after all.

**Touchdown**

JJ had a point to make and damnit she was going to make it. Her girlfriend had developed habits from her two year stent in London that rarely seeped into her lifestyle, but were often very adorable when they did. JJ found those rare occasions in which Emily would call dinner "tea" or when she would stub her toe and scream out "bollocks", endearing. Being a well-traveled Ambassadors daughter, and a fantastic linguist, Emily had a very submursive personality. So given any extended amount of time in one place, she would pick up and inherit cultural traits. But this was not adorable, and in JJ's book completely unacceptable. And tonight she was going to prove it.

They had argued long and hard about this. The blonde could not believe that such words could come out of Emily's mouth.

"You mean to tell me that you think American Football players are not as tough as Rugby players!? And that all around Rugby is a better sport?" the blonde exclaimed both horrified and confused as to how anyone In their right minds could draw such a conclusion.

"Im just saying that Rugby players don't use pads and helmets the way they do in the NFL. They just loose a tooth and keep on going. American football is practically played in a suit of armor, and why is it called football. Everyone else in any other country in the world knows what real football is" And that is the exact point in which Emily knew she wasn't going to get laid for a week. She knew that the blonde Redskins fan was probably going to not be in the mood after they had lost, again. And then the comment about them being soft Rugby wanna-bes sealed the deal. But to bring up the soccer / football thing with an already agitated All-American soccer goddess was what led to a week of cold showers.

Yes JJ had a point to make and tonight after seven long days of girly blue balls she was going to make her point… and she was going to make it good, because Emily had forced her into this desperate state of horniness and she was going to make her pay for it.

Emily was no stranger to handcuffs; she's a fed for crying out loud. She just wasn't use to being handcuffed to the bed post by both her girlfriends and her own. And she surely wasn't used to seeing said girlfriend in a very tight, very short, very inappropriately altered cheerleader's uniform, doing a very inappropriate dance while Emily has no chance to reach out and touch her at all. As the blonde agent continued to sway her hips and touch herself in a very enticing manner, Emily began to see one great advantage of the NFL… cheerleading uniforms. Her girlfriend was making a very good argument as to the validity of the sport, and by the end of the night Emily had conceited many times to the fact that American football was not so bad after all. As for Jennifer, she wasn't even able to remember her name after hour two, let alone remember the point she was trying to make in the first place.

**Losing my Religion**

The case had been hard. The week had been long. The capture of the unsub had seemed unsatisfying because his capture came tainted with the death of his last victim. A victim that hit home for both Emily and JJ. It was evident as the women entered their hotel room at 4am after a long night of interrogations and paperwork. They had done everything possible to get out of this city and as far away from this case as soon as possible. Neither woman could wait for morning to come and whisk them back to Quantico. The case was troubling enough, a once abused and tortured young man grew up to hide behind cloaks of religion to spew his hate, abuse, torture and kill countless victims. The latest was a young woman who had been alive, just barely, an hour before his capture. But something else nagged at Emily, it was a fear that hung in her mind at the words her girlfriend of now almost a year had said. She looks to the blonde and wishes she could just let it go, but she can't.

"Is that what you really think? That what we are is a sin?"

The blonde was tired and it genuinely took a moment for her to understand what had sparked this question from Emily. It then dawned on her that the brunette profiler had heard what she had said to the unsub when she was moments from exiting the interrogation room. The man deserved no mercy, no pity, and certainly no answer from her on her philosophy of love. But as she made to leave the man looked to her and asked if she thought that certain forms of love were a sin. She could have said no, she could have said that true love is beautiful and that it could not possibly be a sin to have something so precious. But instead she smiled, thinking of Emily and simply responded. _'I sin for my love every day. '_

She should have known that Emily was watching and heard. She should have known because there is no way that she would take her eyes off of the blonde while left alone in a room with a man who killed in the name of discrimination. She should have known that her lover would be near her, and so far away from the true meaning of her answer. With a gentle smile she walks up to the dark haired agent and kisses her chastely. "No Em. I do not believe that our love is a sin, but I meant it when I said I sin for my love every day" She kisses Emily again before the question in her eyes can be voiced, then pulls away to look into deep brown eyes.

"These lips, Emily are like sins, and every time I kiss you I sin in seven different ways, but for them I'll be a sinner again and again." She pauses to kiss the silent brunette softly, and then continues

"For these lips I am **lustful, **withunbridled desire for their touch. For these lips I am **greedy**, for one kiss is never enough. For these lips I am **gluttonous**, constantly consuming more and more. For these lips I am **envious,** of those who have tasted them before. For these lips I am **wrathful, **ofwhen they catch another's eye. For these lips I am **slothful**, lazily upon them my lips lye. And most deadly of all, because of these lips I am full of **pride**, for every time I kiss them, I know that they are only mines"

This time it was Emily who leaned in and kissed the blonde for endless moments. Jennifer had once told her that love is a series of secrets that the heart whispers to the mind. The mind tends to keep them from our words. But what the mind doesn't know is that the heart screams them to our lips, and our lips seek to preach them like the Gospel. Emily hoped that as she pressed her lips upon the blondes, that it spoke every secret of love that her words couldn't. And for the rest of the night they continued to love, whisper secrets, and sin. And when the morning came, they were no longer in a rush to leave this city.

**A/N To my love… Happy Anniversary**


End file.
